


Untitled Sebklaine Fic

by huntingmyths



Category: Glee
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:19:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huntingmyths/pseuds/huntingmyths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine finds a little video on Sebastian’s laptop and decides he wants to try it with his boyfriends. Established Sebklaine </p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Sebklaine Fic

It actually started as Blaine’s idea after he’d stumbled onto some porn that Sebastian had left on his laptop. Blaine’s own computer had died and he didn’t want to be stuck in some stuffy library doing his homework so he’d taken Sebastian’s while the snarky brunette was on a take-out run. Sure, he should have asked and maybe he should have stayed away from the browser history but he was curious.

The link took him to a site called Pornhub, which he was acquainted with after watching it with Sebastian for ideas of new things they could try while Kurt was at work. They normally stayed in the safer zone, but this… this was something completely different.

As he watched this movie, his eyes bulged in shock. Surely this couldn’t be legal or even close to possible. How did… how the hell did that second one fit? There was no way someone could have that much…

“Curiosity killed the cat, Blaine.” The ex-Warbler jumped in surprise at the sound of Sebastian’s voice in the doorway. “See something you like?”

“N-No. I was just… my laptop died and… the chord… and I just… I found…” Sebastian let loose a laugh as Blaine took a deep breath trying to form a coherent sentence. “You like this?”

“It’s hot and I need something to get off with when you and Kurt are busy.”

That’s what led up to this moment. Once Kurt had come home from his class, Blaine had bashfully stuttered out the proposal to try this new… activity.

At first Kurt had been shocked to hear this come out of Blaine’s mouth, but he knew that this was also something Sebastian wanted. And, after three years of living together, they had gotten to the point where this wasn’t a surprise. They had made sure to talk whenever they could, especially after Blaine had brought Sebastian home one night when the latter was completely plastered and Kurt wanted to kick him out of the shared apartment.

Two weeks later, when they all had the day off from school and work – Sebastian had skipped his only class that day – the boys prepared to bring out the lube. They were all excited for it, even if Kurt had been afraid of what would happen. He and Sebastian had done a lot of research and took a lot of care to make sure that there would be no tearing.

“Are you sure about this?” Sebastian asked one final time as he coated his fingers generously with the lube they’d bought just for this occasion. “We don’t have to-”

“Do it, damn it,” Kurt snapped in annoyance from where he was leaning over the armrest of the couch. “Before I decide to kick you in the testicles.”

Blaine just chuckled from where he sat on the edge of the table. He looked on in awe as Sebastian played with Kurt’s hole for a few minutes before pushing in. They’d done this before, especially loving to watch Kurt. Even if they took turns as the bottom, there was something special about seeing Kurt bent over and pleading.

“More,” Kurt whimpered.

One finger became two.

Then three.

Then four.

“Does that feel good, Kurtsie?” Kurt growled in anger when his lips were captured by Blaine’s. “I guess it does.”

Kurt pulled away, when Sebastian suddenly brushed against his prostate, causing him to mewl instead of snapping at the other boy.

“Alright, big boy,” Sebastian said as he removed his fingers, receiving another whimper from Kurt. “Blaine, lay on the ground.”

The smallest boy went to the blanket and pillows they had on the ground, laying down comfortably as he coated lube on his cock, determined to make this as painless as possible for all three of them. Next, Sebastian ordered Kurt to lower himself onto Blaine’s cock – needless to say there were some choice words from Kurt in response to the orders.

As Kurt slid down, both boys groaned at the feeling. They’d done this a million times before, but Blaine still swore that Kurt’s hole was just as tight as the first time after West Side Story. He would never get over the feeling of having his cock inside his boyfriends.

As soon as they were comfortable, Sebastian walked over with the bottle of lube. He coated his fingers again and began pushing them in alongside Blaine’s cock. Kurt seemed to be lost in a sea of ecstasy as the small hole was stretched far beyond what it was made for.

“Alright,” Sebastian said as he coated his own cock. He slid up behind Kurt and wrapped his dry hand around the boy’s shoulders in comfort. “Tell me if it hurts.”

“Need… please…” Kurt choked out.

Sebastian took a deep breath and slowly began pushing into the already filled up hole. He stopped as soon as the head was in and watched as Kurt shuttered and Blaine groaned at the feeling. He slowly began pushing in again, savoring the feeling of the tightness around his cock. He had never felt so hot or such a connection to Blaine and Kurt before.

“More,” Kurt pleaded in a low, quiet voice. “More.”

Nodding, more to himself than to the other two, he continued the slow pace until he was all the way in. They all gave a collective sigh as they let themselves adjust to these new feelings.

Suddenly and without warning, Kurt began to move. The sounds that came out of his mouth could only be described as mewls as he moved around on both of the cocks. It wasn’t even big movement, just shifting his hips this way and that.

“S-stop,” Blaine choked out. “I can’t…”

“Shit,” Sebastian hissed at the same time. “Damn it, Kurt.”

Kurt glanced back with a smirk on his face, his pupils completely dilated. Sebastian wanted to growl and snap at Kurt, but was sent into a world of bliss as Kurt’s hips began to shift again.

Finally, Sebastian composed himself enough to grab the boy’s hips and still him. He took a deep breath before beginning to thrust in and out. It was definitely a slower pace than he normally would, but the feeling of rubbing up against Blaine’s cock while filling up Kurt was completely and totally worth it.

Suddenly, Sebastian thrust in one last time, all the way to the hilt so his chest was pressed up against Kurt’s back. His vision became pure white as he felt so much pleasure, much more than he’d ever felt before.

Finally coming back to his senses, Sebastian pulled out and looked to see that Kurt and Blaine had passed out from the sensations. Smirking to himself, he went into the bathroom and grabbing a damp cloth. Coming back, he cleaned the other boys off and pulled them apart, cleaning them both off before settling down in next to Kurt, pulling the smaller boy into his arms.

Yeah, he was glad he’d made sure those videos were on his history for Blaine to find.


End file.
